


adore you

by madametae



Category: Adore You - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madametae/pseuds/madametae
Summary: harry was greeted with a pleasant surprise in the kitchen on love day.and he’s hopelessly in love with his husband.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 90





	adore you

“i get so lost inside your eyes, would you believe it?”

harry’s eyebrows furrowed, slowly waking to the sound of his song playing in the kitchen.

his eyelids fluttered open, wincing at the harsh sunlight peeking through the curtains. he squinted to the other side of the bed, frowning when he realized it was empty.

he listened closely, hearing his last single blaring on the other side of his door with the soft skid of pots and pans.

a smile began tugging at the corner of his lips when he realized louis must be cooking.

he huffed, dragging himself out of their bed, clad in only his briefs. his pearl necklace felt cool against his warm skin, never being seen without it.

his feet padded against the carpet as he slowly opened the door, not wanting to alert his lover quite yet.

the sight before him was one he never wanted to forget.

louis was singing along to adore you, swaying his hips as he moved across the kitchen. his warm honey skin was a great contrast against the rays of the sun.

harry observed the room, noticing the plethora of big heart shaped balloons covering their ceiling. he could’ve sworn his heart skipped a beat when he noticed the red nail polish sitting on the counter.

what exactly was louis planning?

he sneakily treaded the way to his lover, trying to hold back his giggles as louis yelled the words to the song which was undoubtedly about him.

unsuspecting, louis continued flipping over their breakfast when harry quickly wrapped his arms around him, immediately making him jump.

“fuck me!”

harry nearly lost it as louis’ spatula went flying across the kitchen. he resumed with his original plan, wrapping his arms around louis’ waist.

“anytime, love. just where and when?”

louis rolled his eyes, lightly smacking harry’s arm and pretending like he was trying to get out of his hold.

“i was trying to make you breakfast in bed asshole! and you nearly made me jump out of my skin!”

louis reached over harry’s shoulder, turning the music down and turning the stove off.

harry smiled even harder, dimples surfacing. he pressed his lips to louis’, causing louis to suddenly forget what he was ever mad about.

louis sighed, easing into the kiss and allowing harry full control over him.

“you’re lucky i love you, styles.”

harry shook his head, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

“it’s styles-tomlinson to you.”

louis immediately broke into a cheesy grin, kissing his lover once again. the two could never get tired of this feeling.

they pulled apart slowly, foreheads pressed together.

“happy valentine’s day, mr. styles-tomlinson...”

louis reached around to his back pocket, pulling out a velvet box.

harry noticeably became confused.

“we’re already married unless you have brain damage and have forgotten me.”

louis smacked him jokingly on the side of his head.

“shut up idiot, and let me speak.”

harry crossed his arms, feigning sass and nodding to louis to go ahead.

“this will be our eighth valentine’s day together, minus those two years we were apart. and i wanted to give you a ring to add to your collection since you can’t wear our wedding band in public...”

harry frowned, sadness flooding his eyes. he wanted nothing more than to show the world that he was a married man. more importantly, that he was married to louis.

“so if you hate it, you don’t have to wear it, i swear it won’t hurt my feelings... maybe a little bit.”

harry chuckled, nodding at him to open the box.

louis pried the box open, nervously shaking. suddenly, harry was met with a gold crusted ring with an amethyst ball in the middle.

his breath hitched, heart melting at the idea of louis searching aimlessly for the perfect ring.

“i- i love it, lou.”

louis sighed in relief, all worries flying out of his mind. he picked up the ring, showing harry the inside of the band.

always you.

the two words engraved on the inside of the gold band.

harry’s eyes welled with tears, hugging louis tightly.

“i love you so much, louis.”

louis smiled softly, gazing in the eyes of the man he was hopelessly head over heels for.

“you’re always in my heart, h.”

he slid the band onto harry’s finger, kissing the side of his forehead.

“you’re spoiling me... and outdoing me. i can’t allow this.”

louis laughed loudly, dragging harry over to the kitchen counter.

“well you’re going to be even more upset because after you eat your breakfast, i’m gonna paint your nails for you...”

harry pouted, feigning irritation.

“why are you so cute? like it physically pains me, lou. you have no idea!”

louis grinned, putting harry’s food onto a plate for him and sliding it across the counter.

“well thank god that you’re married to me then.”

harry rolled his eyes, then suddenly broke out into a mischievous smirk.

“oh no, what’s that look for? i don’t like that look.”

harry raised his eyebrow in questioning.

“are you sure you don’t like it?”

louis knew exactly what he was doing. harry was determined to lure him into the bedroom after breakfast.

“absolutely not! you have to be at bbc in an hour so get a move on!”

harry huffed, quickly eating his food.

after a few minutes, he was sat across harry, painting red across his nails.

“i’m not your manicurist so i apologize in advance if this is absolute shit.”

harry barely heard him, too busy staring dreamily at his husband. 

everyday felt just as exciting as the previous one. he couldn’t even fathom the idea of getting to be with this man for the rest of his life.

“harry, did you hear me?”

he ignored his question, smiling with lovesickness.

“you’re pretty.”

louis’ cheeks flushed with pink, embarrassed at his husband’s exclamation. he still made him get butterflies after all these years.

“and... done! alright love, you should go get ready. your fans are waiting.”

harry admired his nails paired with his new ring. a symbol of louis’ love.

“thanks, lou. i love you, my darling.”

with one final kiss, the two began preparing for the day. 

and harry greeted the fans with a new love for february 14th.


End file.
